House of Night: Reborn
by King Terror
Summary: It is years after the war with Neferet and the House of Night crew sends their children to the London House of Night. Joseph Redbird meets friends and has an experience that pure joy couldnt compete with. Of course his older brother ruins it, but things are not what they seem. Read more in House of Night: Reborn


**Hey everyone, it's Terror here and here is another fanfiction I'm am writing. This is a special one because in addition to me, I am writing this with someone, who's username is 46InfernalInstruments. This is a House of Night fanfic, and remember 1). I am now writing three fanfics at once, 2). Review, give suggestions to us both, and PM and all that good stuff. Enjoy Everybody!**

* * *

**House of Night: Reborn**

I walked through the doors of the London House of Night, with my suitcase full of clothes and my bag with my computer and MIDI keyboard, to find a tall man with dark brown hair walking up to me with a couple papers in his hand. My mentor I was assuming. He was shorter than me, at around 5'8, had a bright smile, and was muscular, but not scary at all. I still wasn't fooled, this was Jonathan Smith, the sword instructor, and he didn't get there by not using his goddess given talents. He smiled at me.

"Hello there Joseph Redbird," He greeted me, putting his fist over his chest and bowing in the typical vampyre salute, "I'm your mentor on your journey through the House of Night. I have your schedule right here and I'll be showing you to your room, but before we go do you have any questions you want to get off your chest?"

I grinned wickedly at him. "Where's all the women?"

He grinned the same grin back at me and winked. "Oh don't worry. There will be plenty of time for you to find that girl, but right now dinner is just starting." He paused and started to walk. "Follow me young Redbird."

We through a building that seemed to be a cafeteria, while he explained to me about the classes I was going to be taking. As usual, the girls that saw me gave me winks, flirty smiles, and swooned at the sight of me, while the boys gave me frowns, not-so-flirty glares, and stares of envy. I could've been happy about that, but I get that everywhere I go, so to be honest, it bored and annoyed me. Nevertheless, I shot everyone a smile, hoping to come off as friendly, but all the guys just grabbed their girls protectively and soon, I rolled my eyes and gave up. When we got to the edge of the cafeteria, I caught the eye of a girl sitting with five other people, she had been talking excitedly, but when I glanced over to her, time stopped everything stopped. It was just me and her. She had lightly tanned skin, and wide blue eyes that were staring into my soul. She was short and had a gorgeous body, but it wasn't like she was trying to show off, she looked that amazing already. I was so completely mesmerized that nothing in life mattered, but her, so completely mesmerized that I didn't notice Professor Smith asking me a question.

I tore my eyes from her. "What did you say?"

He shook his head. "I said that your room is this way in the next building."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say? Cause by the way you were staring at that girl I can assume there's more on your mind than oh." He chuckled.

"Do you know who that is?" I asked him, as we went through the doors out of the building.

He turned to the left, then the right, then the left again, getting me dizzy while I hurried to keep up. "That happens to be Clara LaFont, daughter of Aphrodite LaFont and her husband, and warrior."

I then realized why I recognized her so well, that was my mom's best friend's daughter. We had been best friend since we were three years old, when I had stolen her apple juice because she stole my fruit snacks. We had had a great friendship until we were sixteen and I realized that I had a crush on her. I started feeling strange and weird around her, and then I found out she had a crush on me to. I was ecstatic. And then I made my mistake. She tried to kiss me once, and I got scared and rushed away. Ever since then I had been avoiding her.

"Well that's great." I muttered.

He held the door open for me, smirking. "What was that Mister Redbird?"

I rolled my eyes, I had no doubt that he already knew, considering how adult vamps seemed to know everything. We went up the stairs and we stopped at a door that was in the front of the hall. He knocked and the door swung open. When I walked in, the first thing I noticed was how the room was filled with all types of country singer posters and such, and there was a huge drawing of massive raven's wings, almost in a sort of reverence in a way. There was a small drawer that was in between the beds and on that drawer was a little cowboy boot lamp, that looked a little worn out. On the bed was a tall, light brown guy, a teenager, who looked of some Native-American descent. He was wearing feathers in his hair and an all black outfit, black jeans, black shirt, and black shoes. He looked pretty muscular, but I didn't think he was stronger than me.

My mentor spoke. "Ethan Rae, this is Joseph Redbird, your new roommate. I hope you two get along and try to make him feel welcome here at the House of Night, maybe take him down to the cafeteria before dinner ends? Remember don't be late for classes and have fun. And most importantly, let every experience temper and help you grow into a wise vampyre." He put his fist over his heart, bowed, and then left the room.

I was left standing awkwardly, while he looked me up and down. "So," I said trying to relieve some tension, "are you into jazz?"

He burst out laughing and walked over and shook my hand. "You have gotta loosen up dude. I mean I get that you're nervous, I mean everyone's been there, even I have, but dude we practically know each other. Well technically we don't, but our moms do. Speaking of that why haven't I met you yet? Do you like the feathers? I wear them because my dad used to be a bird. A raven in fact, it was crazy. But I'm sure that auntie Redbird already told you that. Hey are you obsessed with brown pop like your mom, cause my mom says she was like an addict. So are you ready to go eat?" All of that was said in a few seconds without one breath and I smiled a bit, he was just like his mom, you could even here the Oklahoma twang behind his words, barely though. I remember the one time I met his mom when I was 11 and I cut myself, she bandaged me up, the whole time going on and on and on with hardly a breath.

"Can I unpack my stuff?" I asked.

He looked at the suitcase and the bag in my hands. "We can do that when we get back, I'm dangerously hungry for some spaghetti or something. Hey you can meet the gang when we get there."

I nodded my head."Alright."

He smiled at me. "Sweet."

We walked back to the cafeteria and sat at the table with all of his friends.

"Hey y'all," He grinned at everybody, "we have a new addition to the team."

I gave a small wave. "Hey, I'm Joseph Redbird."

"I'll give the introductions," Ethan said, "first off to my right we have my beautiful lady friend, Thea Night." I looked at his "lady friend," she was tall, pretty, blond, and had blue eyes, though she was as tall as Ethan, who kissed her full on the mouth, but broke the kiss to keep talking. "Next to her we have the great Quinten Cole." I saw a light, mocha colored guy grinning. "And across the table is his looovely girlfriend, Quinn Bates." Another pretty blond girl, who was smiling at me. "The two lovers holding hands are Noah Maslin, and Jordan Black, Noah's adopted." They both nodded at me and then he got to the girl I was dreading to hear about. "And the loner over here is the gorgeous Clara LaFont."

"Now, now, now, now," Noah said, "There's no reason to disparage Ms. LaFont just because she hasn't found a mate in the wild we call life."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Babe really? What the heck does disparage mean anyways?"

Ethan raised his hand and grinned widely. "I actually know this one! Disparage means to speak poorly of."

Clara laughed. "Well if you keep _disparaging_ me then I will crush you all with my fabulous custom leather boots."

I smiled to myself. "You obviously haven't changed."

"What did you say?" She raised her eyebrows at me. You could literally feel the tension coming off of us.

"Oooh babe, you notice something odd?" Quinn said, "I think these two-"

"Know each other." Quinten finished.

"So you guys can read each other minds?" I said grinning.

They both smiled and Quinten wagged his eyebrows. "I think we inherited telepathy-"

"From our moms." Quinn finished.

"Wow," I grinned, "that's almost on the Star Wars level of awesomeness."

"Great," Clara muttered, "another addition to our nerd herd."

"Oh you love us." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Hey I have a question about-" I started until a booming voice interrupted me.

"JOSEPH REDBIRD!" Said a loud voice that I dreaded. I knew exactly what I would see when I turned around. A tall muscular guy, red crescent moon, and a lazy/ confident pose. I thought he had been sent to the Chicago House of Night, but I guess not. My new friends were all looking fearful and they were trying not to meet the gaze of the guy. I had dealt with him all my life, so I wasn't afraid. I turned around to meet his gaze.

He smiled at me. "Long time, no see Little Brother."


End file.
